I'm Trouble
by Lizzie the Sarcastic Blonde
Summary: Elsa is a rising singer. When doing an interview, Jack, an old boyfriend sees Elsa on TV after not seeing her for 6 years. Elsa's songs reflect on her troubled life and her relationship with Jack. After realizing this, Jack decides to contact Elsa. But it's been 6 years, so can they pick up where they left off? Elsa and Jack are OOC. Modern AU. Jelsa with some Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic, so I hope things go well. Elsa and Jack are OOC and this takes place in a Modern AU. There will be lots of song lyrics, so I'll bold them.**

**Elsa is a rising singer. When doing an interview, Jack, an old boyfriend sees Elsa on TV after not seeing her for 6 years. Elsa's songs reflect on her troubled life and her relationship with Jack. After realizing this, Jack decides to contact Elsa. But it's been 6 years, so can they pick up where they left off?**

**I don't own _Frozen _or _Rise of the Guardians_. Nor do I own the songs that I will use in here.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

"Jack, you're home! It's been forever," screamed his little sister, Pippa, as he walked in the door.

"It's only been a week, but whatever." He replied. Jack came to visit almost every weekend, since he didn't live too far away. "Are you watching some shitty gossip show again?"

Pippa gave him a look. She hated it when he swore, something he hardly did anymore. "No. There's gonna be some interview with this singer and I want to see it! It's almost on," she said as she ran back to the living room and feel on the couch. Jack followed her in and sat next to her as she turned up the volume.

"We're back on with our newest rising star," exclaimed an overly cheery bleach blonde host with too much make up. "And here she is, Elsa Snow!"

Jack straightened up on the couch at the name. Elsa? Famous? He hadn't seen or heard from her in six years. She and her sister left right after graduation, and were never heard from. He couldn't blame them, not with everything that happened. But becoming a singer? It never surprised him. She had always been a great singer.

Elsa walked to the chair next to the host from offstage. She was still just as beautiful as Jack remembered, if not more. She still had her long white-blonde hair flowing down her back with her short fringe. She wore a short, tight light blue dress and looked amazing on her with black high heels. He smiled. She looked so much like she had six years ago. Elsa and the woman hugged then sat down.

"Oh my God, it's so great to see you," the perky woman said excitedly.

"It's nice to see you, too, Lisa," replied Elsa. Jack could tell she didn't mean it. She always hated perky people. She was too cynical to like them.

Lisa didn't seem to notice. Or if she did, her reaction was hidden beneath all her makeup. "So you recently released a single and music video. The songs _Trouble_, right? Well, it's only been out for a few days, so let's play the music video for everyone then! OK!"

As the screen changed from the two women, he found himself saddened. He hadn't seen Elsa in six years, he wanted to see her face. But he also wanted to see the video and hear her song.

The video started off with shots of an apartment, messy and full of alcohol and drugs. And there stood Elsa, swaying to the music in a sweater and her underwear. _She still looks hot_, Jack thought with a smile.

**Oooh woah oooh ****Ooooh woah oooh o****ooh woah oooh…**  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**  
** Oooh woah oooh o****ooh woah oooh o****ooh woah oooh…**  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**

** Hey lover come and be my alibi, ****I'm gonna burn down the house tonight**  
**Ride with me I know your friends say that I'm trouble.**  
** Hold me down in the siren lights, ****Love me even when my lies ain't white,**  
** Light the fuse on the dynamite, ****I'm trouble**

Some guy came into the room. He must've supposed to be a boyfriend or something, since he and Elsa started making out. They got onto the couch and the guy pulled off Elsa's sweater, revealing her bra underneath. _Lucky_ bastard, Jack thought. The guy pulled away. Jack smiled. Elsa lit up his joint and drank some mixture of alcohol and drugs.

**And oh oh oh**  
** It's the only way I know oh oh**  
** My daddy taught me so oh oh**  
** When he said to me**  
** "Don't look back w****hen you walk away…"**  
**I'm the best mistake you'll ever make**

** Oooh woah oooh…Oooh woah oooh…Oooh woah oooh…**  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**  
** Oooh woah oooh…Oooh woah oooh…Oooh woah oooh…**  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**

Elsa and boyfriend got into a car and drove around, stopping at a karaoke bar. Elsa ran up on stage and sang. _No surprise there, _thought Jack with a smile. Some guy came up and started cat-calling. Then he and the boyfriend started to beat each other up.

**Learn your lines, get your story straight, b****roken bottles gonna seal your fate…**  
**Happiness is just a glass away, ****I'm trouble**  
** Breath me in, like the summer nights, i****t's only a mistake if we don't survive…**  
**Kids grown up, but we're not alright, w****e're trouble**

**One, two, for your bad tattoos and**  
** Three, four, sneaking in through my window**  
** Boy we grew up bad, b****ut we never had nothing but each other…**  
**Save your innocence for the next life, n****ever let them make you think twice**  
** When the wreckage flies, c****ause this life don't last forever babe…**

Elsa ran out of the club to the car, with boyfriend right behind her. They yelled at each other and fought. However, they ended up having sex in the backseat of the car. They ended up back at the apartment. Elsa knocked over a bottle of vodka and picked up a lighter. She looked at the spilt alcohol and then at her boyfriend. She dropped the lighter, starting a fire.

**And oh oh oh**  
** It's the only way I know oh oh**  
** My daddy taught me so oh oh**  
** When he said to me**  
** "Don't look back w****hen you walk away…"**  
**I'm the best mistake you'll ever make**

** Oooh woah oooh o****ooh woah oooh o****ooh woah oooh…**  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**  
** Oooh woah oooh o****ooh woah oooh o****ooh woah oooh…**  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**  
**Oooh woah oooh o****ooh woah oooh o****ooh woah oooh…**  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**

The screen went black. Jack couldn't help but feel that it all looked familiar.

"Well, that was certainly... something." Lisa brought Jack out of his thoughts with her unsure response to the music video.

Elsa just smiled.

"So, is that just a metaphor or simile for something then?"

"No," responded Elsa.

"No?"

"It's real. All of it."

"What? That can't possibly be real!"

"It is. I tried setting the house on fire with me and my boyfriend in it," said Elsa like it was no big deal. Now Jack knew why it felt so familiar. He was there when it happened. They were lucky to get out with all of the smoke. The memory was foggy, but now it was crystal clear. The music video was his and Elsa's relationship.

"Are you and him still together? That seems like a lot to go through with someone."

"No. We aren't still together. I haven't seen him in six years."

"Well I'd like to hear more about this, but we have to go to commercial. Don't move," she called to the camera. Jack didn't plan on moving. He didn't think he could; he felt frozen in place.

"Jack. Jack," called Pippa, bringing her older brother out of his trance. "Was, was that Elsa? Like, Elsa, the one you dated-"

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Well... I guess we'll just have to see if there's any more music by her," decided Pippa, with a smile.

Jack smiled back. "Yeah. I guess we'll just have to look." He was sure they could find something before the interview came back own.

* * *

**So this was terrifying to write. I hope it turned out OK. I'm thinking about having the next chapter be Elsa's POV. I also plan to go more into the backstory in the next chapter. I have an idea of where I want to go, but I hope people find this interesting. Let me know what you think!**

**By the way, the song is _Trouble_ by Natalia Kills from her 2013 album _Trouble._ Check it out. It's amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMYGOD! I can't believe that anyone actually read my story! I'm so fucking excited! I have 4 favorites, 8 followers, and 5 reviews! I know that it's not much, but it means so much to me! I guess everyone feels weird about Elsa making out/having sex, but I feel like if she wasn't so hurt and lonely, she would be crazy. Or maybe she would became crazy after being so lonely. I'm gonna go into a lot more detail in this chapter and have more to the back stories. I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter will be Elsa POV so it will answer some questions.**

**I don't own _Frozen_, _Rise of the Guardians_, or any of the songs used in this FanFic.**

* * *

**Elsa POV**

_Beep beep BEEEEEPPPPPPPP_

Elsa smacked her alarm clock, turning the unholy device off. She always considered throwing it out the window, but if she did, she would never wake up on time. After pushing herself out of bed, she stumbled her way down the stairs, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She started the coffee maker and threw together a breakfast of toast, yogurt, and fruit. She then climbed her way back up the stairs of her two-story apartment to take a shower. When she got to Anna's door, she knocked loudly and told her to wake up.

After the hot water of the shower hit her skin, she felt herself waking up. She thought about the plans that had been planned by her publicist for the day. She only had an interview with some host on a talk show at 10 this morning, a Saturday. She left herself just stand under the spray for longer than necessary. She was dreading the interview. Not only was the host some ditzy, annoying bitch, but she'd have to actually talk about things. Explain why she was so fucked up and why her songs were so strange. Sighing, she decided it was time to get out of the shower. She couldn't hide there all day. Besides, Anna was probably still sleeping.

By the time she got out, the clock read 8:15. They'd need to leave by 8:45 to get to the studio on time to run over everything. With her towel wrapped around her, she made her way to Anna's door.

She banged the door and yelled, "Anna! Wake up!"

"I've been awake for hours," replied the strawberry-blonde.

"No you haven't. We need to leave in half an hour!"

"Crap! I gotta get ready," shouted Anna as she left her room and ran to her bathroom. Elsa went back to her room and changed her clothes, a tight blue dress with silver accents and black stilettos, and put on make up, her typical dark eye makeup and lipstick. She heard the water stop running and knew Anna should be ready soon. Elsa walked back to the kitchen and looked at the clock; it read 8:30. She decided to get her purse ready and 15 minutes later, Anna came down the stairs gasping for breath.

"Time to go," said Elsa, unexcited.

Somehow they managed to get to the studio on time with all the traffic on the road. They made their way to the stage where the interview would be held and met with the host, Lisa Jones.

"Oh my God! Elsa Snow," shouted Lisa as she pulled away from the makeup artists to give Elsa a hug. Elsa tensed under her grip, but the woman didn't seem to notice. After a few seconds, the host pulled away and went back to getting her hair and makeup down, ignoring the two sisters. Elsa and Anna gave each other a look and decided that that meant they should leave. Seeing the table of food, Anna ran to it, with Elsa right behind her.

"Wha do you fink you're gunna haf to talh abof," asked Anna with a mouthful of food.

"More than I want to," replied Elsa while inspecting an apple. Everyone called Elsa the Ice Queen with her cool exterior and refusal to open up to anyone.

"Well, you'll have to talk about it sometime," replied Anna after she swallowed her food. Time went by quickly and the show was starting.

'We're back on with our newest rising star," said Lisa in her cheery voice and plastered on smile. "And here she is, Elsa Snow!" The audience started clapping and Elsa was pushed onto the stage. She waved and walked to the chairs, where Lisa stood up and gave her an awkward hug.

"Oh my God, it's so great to see you," exclaimed Lisa. Elsa didn't feel the same.

"It's nice to see you, too, Lisa," lied Elsa. Lisa didn't notice Elsa's lie and continued.

"So you recently released a single and music video. The song's _Trouble_, right? Well, it's only been out for a few days, so let's play the music video for everyone then! OK!"

The music video and Elsa felt a surge of emotions. It brought up everything she didn't want to show anyone. It showed one of the worst times of her life, but with the best person she ever had in it, other than Anna, of course. She thought about Jack. It had been around six years since she had last seen him. Everyday she wanted to call him, bring him back in his life, but he deserved better than her. She remembered that night after finishing filming, she cried herself to sleep. She missed Jack. She wished she had made better choices. The music video finished. The audience looked shocked and confused, as did Lisa.

"Well, that was certainly... something." Lisa had no clue what to say. Elsa smiled. "So, is that just a metaphor or simile for something then?"

"No," replied Elsa.

"No?"

"It's real. All of it."

"What? That can't possibly be real!"

"It is. I tried setting the house on fire with me and my boyfriend in it." Elsa remembered how she and Jack said that they'd be together no matter what. He was her rock. They realized that they were completely fucked up and making terrible choices. And for some reason, at the time, they thought that the best way to get out of it was to die. It was a bad choice, but they were drunk and high at the time, so what do you expect?

"Are you and him still together? That seems like a lot to go through with someone."

"No. We aren't still together. I haven't seen him in six years."

"Well I'd like to hear more about this, but we have to go to commercial. Don't move," Lisa said to the camera.

Elsa walked off-stage to her sister. Anna pulled her into a hug and whispered into her sister's ear, "I know how hard that was for you. Are you OK?"

Elsa felt tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away. "I don't know," she replied. She truly didn't know how she felt. It felt good, yet terrifying to talk about it.

"Well, you need to get back onstage." Anna squeezed Elsa's hand then let her go. The break was already over and Elsa made her way back to the stage.

"And we're back with the talented Elsa Snow! So, Elsa, let's start from the beginning of your life," started Lisa.

"Well... I was born in a city in Norway called Arendelle. My parents owned a huge petroleum company, so my family had a lot of money. They made sure we always had the best. The best clothes, the best schools, the best everything. My parents cared about image, so we had to be perfect. And when I was fourteen, I decided I that I wanted to make my own choices. One of my parents friends came to visit us for a few weeks. They had a son who was a few years older than me, and I thought he was amazing. He flirted with me and invited me to parties. That's when I started drinking and doing drugs. We eventually started having sex. When they went back home to the States, he said he would keep in contact with me. He never called. When I called him, he said he didn't love me and never cared about me. I kept partying because it took the pain away. When I was 15, my parents sent me to what they called a "boarding school." It was more of a place for troubled teens. I was there for almost a year, and then we moved to the U.S."

"Oh wow! That sounds like a lot," said Lisa. "Who was the boy?"

"No one that matters now. I can't believe how stupid I was. I continued to party when we moved. I guess the boarding school didn't work. That's when I meet the guy who was in the music video. He was amazing. He was an amazing friend, brother, son, and student. And I fucked him up. He started doing drugs with me. I ruined him."

"Oh my God, it's like some tragic romance!" _Don't punch her, Elsa, don't punch her_, thought Elsa.

"I guess you could say so. I guess my relationship with him was just as fucked up as my parents' relationship. It looked perfect from the outside. My father would beat up my mother. I did my best to keep Anna, my sister, from it. She was so young and innocent. Things got worse before their death. I found out the reason we moved was because my parents were involved in stealing large amounts of money from others. They kept money from their employees and didn't care. My mother wanted my father to stop, but he refused to. He beat her whenever she brought it up. The police found out and my father went to prison. After a couple months, my mother was able to get him out. She said that Anna and I were badly hurt. She brought him home for a few minutes and told me, _'I'm so sorry about everything we've put you through. We wish we could have been better. We love you so much.'_ They then left and a few hours later, I found out they were dead. They decided to die than deal with the consequences."

"Oh my God." Lisa looked shocked.

"I was eighteen when that happened, so I became Anna's legal guardian. After I graduated, we sold everything and moved to New York. Anna got into a private performing arts school. I worked at a couple different stores, but I wasn't making much money. I met a woman who told me that she was making a lot, so I decided to do what she was doing."

"And what was that?"

"Stripping."

Lisa looked even more shocked. "Stripping?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell Anna. I didn't want to disappoint her. I did it for a couple years and made a lot more money than I did before. I drank to get through it. I also drank hoping to end it all. I drank more and more, hoping I would die. But I didn't. So I decided to combine it with drugs. It almost worked. I left a note for Anna saying, _'I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. You deserve a much better sister. Someone who's better and more deserving of you. I'm sorry. Just remember that I love you so much.' _Anna found me in my room and rushed me to the hospital. I was there for a few days and had to admit that I had a problem. I went to rehab when I was 21. I had to come to terms with the fact that I was depressed and suicidal and was dependent on alcohol and drugs. At rehab, that told me to find a safe outlet for all of my feelings. I had always loved music and singing, so I wrote lyrics. I wrote all of my songs while I was there. After a year, I got to leave. I haven't done any drugs and have only drank a little since then. I was able to get a modeling contract with a major modeling agency and during that time I worked to get a record deal. After a couple years, I got a record deal. And here I am now."

"Wow. All of that happened because of one boyfriend?"

"Well, I wouldn't give him all the credit," replied Elsa.

"OK, that's all we have for today, but you're still going to perform for us, right, Elsa?"

"Yes," Elsa replied. She then walked to the microphone where they signaled her to go. The music started.

**Momma you're beautiful tonight, m****ovie star hair and that black eye,**  
** I can't even notice it when you smile so hard through a heart felt lie,**  
** Go kiss the liquor off his laugh, a****nother suitcase full of cash,**  
** Shiny apologies in a velvet box, w****hat a real good man.**

** We drive brand new cars and we light fine cigars,**  
** We shine like small town stars through the best days of our lives,**

** We will walk right down the pavement, ****I know we're gonna be just fine,**  
** And I'll put on my dancing shoes real tight, 'c****ause it's just another Saturday night**

** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
** Just another Saturday night,**  
** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh.**

Memories of her parents flew through Elsa's mind. The good, the bad, the ugly.

**Another fist, another wall, w****e lose ourselves we lose it all,**  
** I wrote him a hundred times, c****an you hear my heart through the prison bars?**  
** The boys I kiss don't know my name, t****he tears I cry all taste of blame,**  
** Bad luck and dirty cops, ****I'm a fucking teenage tragedy,**

** I walk lonely streets and I talk big time dreams,**  
** So hold on before you see that you're better off without me,**

** Cause when I look up from the pavement, ****I know I'm gonna be just fine,**  
** And I'll put on my dancing shoes real tight, 'c****ause it's just another Saturday night**

She thought of Anna. Of all the pain she caused her. How her sister deserved so much better.

**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
** Just another Saturday night,**  
** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh.**

** There's a rainbow on the bathroom door again,**  
** Where the lipstick slides and the pearls all fly oh.**  
** I'm gone and I ain't coming back this time,**  
** I'm gonna find my home underneath the city lights oh.**

** Pills fall like diamonds from my purse, r****ight out the hole in my fur coat,**  
** Straight down the gutter goes my antidote to a broken girl,**  
** I promise I'll be the one you want, d****on't tell me I'm unfixable,**  
** You don't know what it's like to be seventeen with no place to go,**

Jack came to mind. His smile. His laugh. His love for everyone and everything. How he accepted Elsa even with everything she had done. How she fucked up his life.

**But give me just one night and I'll be almost fine,**  
** Remind me one more time it's the best days of my life,**

** Cause when I look up from the pavement, ****I know I'm gonna be just fine,**  
** And I'll put on my dancing shoes real tight, 'c****ause it's just another Saturday night**

** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
** Just another Saturday night,**  
** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh,**  
** Cause it's just another Saturday night,**  
** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
** Just another Saturday night,**  
** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
** This is just another Saturday night.**  
** This is just another Saturday night.**  
** This is just another Saturday night.**  
** This is just another Saturday night.**  
** This is just another Saturday night.**

The audience started clapping and Elsa looked up. She didn't realize she had tears in her eyes until she looked at everyone and they looked blurry. She smiled.

"Have a great day, everyone! Thank you so much for coming, Elsa!" Lisa hugged the singer and waved to the camera. "It was great to see you, Elsa." Lisa smiled. It still looked fake.

"No problem," replied Elsa with a fake smile. She walked away and welcomed Anna with open arms. Tears covered her sister's cheeks and kept falling.

"I'm so proud of you," said her little sister.

"I'm proud of you, too. Thank you so much," replied Elsa.

* * *

**Oh my God this chapter took forever! Sorry it's so long. I lost half of it and almost gave up. I think this one was harder than the first one! I hope it gives more background detail and answers some questions! I hope you like it! Who do you think this unnamed guy is that Elsa was with? Let me know what you think!**

**The song is _Saturday Night_ by Natalia Kills. She's amazing and deserves to be more popular!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading, everyone! After I published the second chapter, I realized that I didn't proofread it. Oopsies! Some of you guys were correct with your guesses for the mystery ex-boyfriend. He probably won't show up in this chapter, but he will soon! The previous chapter was hard to write, just with all of the emotions that were linked to the actions and how one thing led to another.**

**I'm going back to Jack's POV this chapter to see the rest of the interview through his eyes.**

**I don't own _Frozen_, _Rise of the Guardians_, or any of the songs used in here.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

Once the commercials started, Pippa grabbed her laptop from the table and started typing furiously.

"Aha! I found something!" Shouted Pippa after doing some snooping. "She has another song released."

"She does? What else is there? Wait... go to the song first!" Jack was sure what to see first, and if he was even ready. He had just seen Elsa on TV for five minutes after nothing for about six years, could he handle more. He felt terrified, angry, nervous, but most of all, excited. He wanted to see all he could of her. Pippa clicked the link to the music video and the music started. Elsa stood in front of an American flag with a guy. _How many guys are gonna be in her music videos_, complained Jack.

**Feet don't fail me now, t****ake me to the finish line**  
**Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take**  
**But I'm hoping at the gates, t****hey'll tell me that you're mine**

**Walking through the city streets, i****s it by mistake or design**  
**I feel so alone on the Friday nights**  
**Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine?**  
**It's like I told you honey**

Elsa now sat on a throne in a beautiful church with a tiger on either side of her.

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**  
**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**  
**I don't know why**  
**Keep making me laugh, l****et's go get high**  
**The road is long, we carry on, t****ry to have fun in the meantime**

**Come on take a walk on the wild side**  
**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**  
**You like your girls insane**  
**Choose your last words, this is the last time**  
**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

She was back with the guy and they laid on the bed together. It was obvious that there was tension between the two. _Maybe it's because he has so many tattoos_. Jack smirked. He had a couple, but not _that _many.

**Lost but now I am found, ****I can see but once I was blind**  
**I was so confused as a little child, t****rying to take what I could get**  
**Scared that I couldn't find, a****ll the answers honey**

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**  
**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**  
**I don't know why**  
**Keep making me laugh, l****et's go get high**  
**The road is long, we carry on, t****ry to have fun in the meantime**

They were now in an old, beat up car speeding down a highway. The tension was still obvious between them.

**Come on take a walk on the wild side**  
**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**  
**You like your girls insane**  
**Choose your last words, t****his is the last time**  
**Cause you and I, w****e were born to die**

**Come on and take a walk on the wild side**  
**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**  
**You like your girls insane**

Elsa was back in the church. _Why is Elsa there, she doesn't even believe in God?_

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**  
**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**  
**I don't know why**  
**Keep making me laugh, l****et's go get high**  
**The road is long, we carry on, t****ry to have fun in the meantime**

**Come on take a walk on the wild side**  
**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**  
**You like your girls insane**  
**Choose your last words, t****his is the last time**  
**Cause you and I, w****e were born to die**

In the church, Elsa wore a simple white dress. She was walking down a hall and a door opened up. A bright light shone through and she let the light swallow her. The car Elsa and the guy were driving in was on fire in the middle of the road. After zooming out, the guy was standing, covered in bruises. In his arms was Elsa, cut up and covered in blood. The music got quieter and the video ended.

"Well... that was dark," said Pippa after a moment of silence.

"Most of her relationships weren't always the best," responded Jack. "Is there anything else?"

"No, not really. There's not much about her that I can find. Oh, the interview's back on!"

Elsa, who looked like she'd rather be somewhere else, and the host came back on the screen. Elsa just started off with the general things about her. Jack was shocked when she actually said personal things about herself. She was a private person and hated to open up to people. The interviewer looked shocked. Jack smiled. That was the Elsa he remembered, the cool girl. The Ice Queen. Then she talked about her relationship with Jack. Jack stared at the screen. He could see sadness in Elsa's eyes. He thought he also saw... longing? _Does she miss me?_ But as soon as he was brought up, the topic was changed. He knew everything about her family. Elsa told him everything, as he was the only one that she trusted to tell these things to.

Jack's ears perked up when he heard one word: Stripping.

All of this was new information. He hadn't seen her in almost six years, so he didn't know about anything that had happened between her departure and now. It sounded like things had just gotten worse. He couldn't believe that Elsa had tried, and almost succeeded, at killing herself. Jack felt Pippa grab his hand and he squeezed back.

Elsa was done with talking to Lisa, the host, and walked to a different part of the stage. The music started and she began singing. Jack could hear the emotion in her voice and see it in her eyes. Her eyes were getting glossy, a tell tale sign that they were filled with tears. Jack knew that Elsa almost never cried, so for her to be on the verge, he knew that this must be hard for her to open up. The song ended and the two women on the screen said good-bye. A reality show started up after the interview ended.

Pippa hugged Jack. He knew that his sister didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything and just hugged her harder.

The weekend went by quickly. He spent almost every moment with his family. Elsa was never brought up, but he was always thinking about her. Sunday evening, he drove back to his apartment in Burgess, two hours away from his family's home on the outskirts of Pittsburgh. Once he got home he collapsed on the bed, too exhausted to even change out of his clothes.

...

_Beep. BEEP. BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP._

Jack smacked his alarm clock as he sat up. He made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After standing under the cold spray for a while, he dried off and put on his typical blue hoodie and brown pants. He then went to the kitchen for a small breakfast before he left for work. He drove to the small building with a sign reading "North's Design Co." He had been working there as a graphic designer since he graduated two years ago. Everyone that had already been working there were friendly and made him part of the family. Jack was there before everyone else, as usual.

Twenty minutes later, heavy footsteps were heard from the front door. "Frost! If you keep coming in early, I'll have to make you the boss."

Jack laughed. North, his boss, always teased him for coming in before everyone else, but he couldn't help that he liked the quiet. North made his way to the back of the building to his office. Jack looked at his phone. He had numerous missed calls and unread texts. He noticed that all were from his high school friends: Flynn, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. It looked like they were all about Elsa's interview and asking how he felt. He didn't know what to say, so he just texted them all saying that he saw it and wished her the best. As he pressed send, he felt a muscular arm wrap around his neck and a large fist grinding into his skull. The everyday hello from his co-worker, Bunny.

"How's our little Frosty today," greeted the Aussie as he released Jack.

Jack fixed his brown hair and turned in his chair to face the man. Despite being in Pennsylvania for years, he still had his surfer look: sun-bleached sandy blonde hair and tanned skin. "Even better now that you're here, Bunny." Jack replied with a smirk. His name was actually Aster, but everyone called him Bunny, for his last name Bunnymund, much to his dismay. The larger man glared at the smaller one and walked to his desk, muttering about how Jack should be careful.

"Jack, how was your weekend? Did you see your family? How's Pippa? Did you tell her I say hi?" The owner of the excited little voice was Tooth, Bunny's wife. They were opposites, but it was proof that opposites do attract.

"It was good. I saw my family. Pippa's good. Excited to be done with high school. And, yes, I did tell her that you say hi." Jack replied.

Tooth smiled in response. Her bright white teeth a contrast to her tan skin and dark eyes. Her hair was a mixture of her natural dark brown and dyed purple, pink, and blue. She made her way to her computer across from her husband. Jack looked back at his phone. Rapunzel had responded. She knew how close he and Elsa had been and knew how sad he was when she left.

"Frost. FROST!" Jack dropped his phone at the booming voice of his boss. "Come to my office. I need to talk to you and Tooth." Jack shot out of his seat and made his way to North's office. Tooth was already there, so he closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" Tooth asked. If she was nervous like Jack, she hid it well. She looked just as perky as she usually did.

North sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing the dark designs on his arms. "I just got a call for a job. A huge job. I thought that you two would be the best. If this works out well, things should be great."

"What are you talking about?" Jack was confused.

"I need you two to fly to New York. There's this singer that's expected to be incredibly successful. She's talented and already has a huge amount of fans. I need you two to make a website for her. If she wants to become more popular, she'll need one."

Tooth smiled as if she knew what was happening. "Are you talking about-"

"Yes," North cut her off. "I'm talking about Elsa Snow."

* * *

**Bum bum BUMMMMMMMMMMMM! Sort of cliffhangerish, I guess. I was so excited for this chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long. My classes and work have gotten so busy. My sister finished her school year, so I've had less time to myself. I didn't want to completely write out the interview and song. I'm assuming everyone already read it and I felt like it would be repetitive. Sorry if some of you guys don't like it that way, but you guys are smart! Also sorry that it's kind of shorter than the last one. I just wanted to get it out for everyone.**

**This song was probably more recognizable. However, if you couldn't tell, it was _Born to Die_ by Lana Del Rey. Her newest album came out and I'm SOOOOOO happy!**


End file.
